He's still breathing
by JoPoGirlsKickAss
Summary: Wally is concerned for Richard, who he hasn't heard from, so he turns to the father in question, Bruce, for answers.


**Author:** JoPo

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Warnings:** A bit OOC for Bats.

 **Note:** Hopefully you all know about the strife (generalized) between Dick and Bruce, otherwise this won't make sense.

 **Happy Reading, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **He's still breathing**

Batman and Flash sat in the founding member conference room on the Metrotower waiting for the signal to go through to the Watchtower.

"The signal's online, I'm putting you through to the others," Mr. Terrific announced over the room's intercom.

"M'anks 'rific," Flash replied through a mouthful of goldfish.

Batman and Flash turned to the large screen as the image of Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Shayera sitting around the Watchtower's conference room flickered into focus.

"Batman to conference room FM02, can you read me?" Batman's dark voice asked.

"This is Superman to Batman, we can hear you," Superman answered with a nod.

"Alright, lets get this underway," Wonder Woman prompted starting the quarterly Founder's meeting.

Nearly two hours later, multiple addressed issues and concerns and updates, countless cups of coffee, and continuous stretching the meeting came to an end and the founders on the Watchtower and Metrotower sighed happily.

Batman cut the link and stood closing the files he'd be updating during the meeting.

"Hey Bat's... wait a second will you."

Batman glanced at the nervous speedster to his right and analyzed the timid tremor in his voice, figuring it might be interesting to hear what Flash had to say, either that or a complete waste of time. Batman strolled over to another bank of computers and opened a random file waiting for Flash to say something, but not giving him the satisfaction of having caught his full and undivided attention.

"Hey Bats," Flash asked again.

Batman didn't need to turn to know that Flash was ringing his hands, but he did turn and hid the small surprise that took him when he found himself looking at the face of Wally West rather than the Flash.

"What?" Batman snapped impatiently.

"I... I was wondering if you've spoken to... to Dick?"

Batman tense at the name before allowing himself a moment, "... No, I haven't."

"Well do—do you know how he's been?" Wally asked hesitantly.

He'd hit a nerve.

"He's still breathing." Batman answered curtly, his voice hard again.

Wally paused rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh.. I thought... maybe you'd kept tabs on him."

Batman sighed allowing, much to his own cringe, himself to be as tired as he actually was, "That's one of the reason's he left Wally."

A dull clatter and a soft thud echoed as Wally flopped into a chair, "I haven't heard or seen him in ages, he's dropped off the grid. Roy and I have tried to contact him, but we've come up with nothing," there was a pause and Wally cleared his throat, "I miss my best friend." **[1]** His voice was hoarse and sad, like a small boy's.

Bruce paused, he paused for a long moment, working up the courage to say what he—what Batman wouldn't—couldn't say.

"...and I miss my son..." Bruce whispered in his low baritone.

"But he doesn't need me," Bruce continued, "and in proving so has pushed all his friends away, and I'm... I'm sorry Wally, it's my fault." Bruce couldn't believe his own words, he'd just apologized to Wally, to _Wally_ of all people.

"Don't say that Bats, Dick's... he's just..." Wally tried to find the words, as Bruce stood watching the speedster struggle.

"—staying as far away from me as possible," Bruce finished for him.

Wally laughed weakly, "He'd have gone further than Blüdhaven to get away from you... no, that's not it." He shook his head.

"He was tired of me as a mentor and I understand that, but he should not have cut ties with you and Roy; he needs you to keep him grounded, to keep him from ending up like me."

Wally sighed, "Don't hate me for this Bats," Bruce braced himself not knowing where Wally was going with this, "but what I think Dick needs is his father."

Bruce snorted, he couldn't help it.

"No, let me finish," Wally protested holding up a hand, "I think he's staying away from everyone because we have a working relationship with you, I think Dick believes he failed as your son-"

Bruce cut in, "—That's not—"

"Let me finish." Wally demanded softly with a pointed glare, Bruce stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Now that may not be why he left in the first place, but I think the reason he's distanced himself so much is because of that, I mean... that's how I would feel—that _is_ how I felt with my dad... though the circumstances were much different, but I always felt as though I'd failed him." **[2]**

"That's—" Bruce sighed, "—that's so far from the truth. Hell, I had the adoption legal work drawn up two months before he took off." Bruce muttered, not knowing if he wanted Wally to hear him or not.

"You shouldn't be telling—Wait, what?! You've had adoption papers for four years and you haven't given them to Dick?" Wally asked incredulously.

Guess he had heard that. Bruce nodded slowly.

"Why haven't you?" Wally continued. "Given them to him I mean. If that doesn't say I'm sorry, I miss you, then I don't know what does."

Bruce almost laughed, almost. "He wouldn't take them,"

"Yes he would!" Wally disagreed, shaking his head, the flare in his voice not going unnoticed.

Bruce couldn't believe Wally was challenging this, "No he wouldn't," Bruce replied allowing the darkness of Batman to reenter his voice.

Bruce watched Wally's face turn pink. "Yes he would!" He argued, his voice holding the heat of anger.

Bruce felt his blood beginning to boil. "I know him, I know the boy I raised as my son," He growled in a voice of steely rage. Bruce turned and made his way to the door, it opened with the signature _swish_.

Wally's voice dropped to a low, almost sympathetic tone, and Bruce paused mid step, "But I know my best friend, and even more, I know what it's like to want your father to love and approve of you."

Bruce exited the room as Wally's last words rolled off his tongue.

 _ **\- fin -**_

* * *

A/N: Please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Hope you enjoyed it. **-JoPo**

 **[1]** Wally and Dick met when they were younger, as Kid Flash and Robin the wards of the Flash and Batman. They became fast friends and after awhile Bruce allowed Dick to revel his identity to Wally. Roy was also in on all this as Speedy, the ward of Green Arrow (in the contents of this story).

 **[2]** Wally's father was an abusive drunk (in the contents of this story).


End file.
